revenge is sweeter than you ever were
by lovetoread19
Summary: When Jacob cheats on Bella how will she get revenge and what happens when she meets Edward. this isnt to diss Jacob I actually like all the twilight men except for James. Disclaimer- i dont own twilight although that would be awesome
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: I had the idea for this it was going to be a 1 shot but I don't think anyone wants to read that long of a 1 shot so its so far only going to be a 2 shot but we'll see from there. I am currently working on the next chapter of perfect man and hope to have it posted soon. **_

_**I was sitting out in my rusted up Chevy truck that my dad Charlie bought for me when I was sixteen from his old friend Billy Black. Billy was supposed to be my soon to be father in-law but not any longer I was now smiling like the Cheshire cat. I found my soon to be Ex- Fiancé Jake cheating on me with Leah an old friend of Jacobs, I never did like her. You may ask why I'm smiling, god knows most girls would be crying their eyes out but really its not worth it. I now realize the signs were all there I mean I did notice how the relationship was falling. Don't get me wrong he never hit me but its like as soon as we got engaged he started acting weird. So I'm sitting out here in my busted up truck when I get an idea a really good idea it was 4 o'clock on a Friday so I knew the girls would be off of work so I decided to ring them up.**_

_**( Alice, Rose, **__**Bella) **_

" Hey there Bella what's up?"

" _**Patch rose in" **_

" Why what's up?"

" _**Just do it" **_

" **Hey Alice**

" Hey Rose this is me and Bella "

" **Hey Bella" **

" _**Hey Rose how do you guys feel about going on a shopping spree"**_

" *SCREACHES* Oh My God… did I just hear my best friend talk about shopping something must be up but anyways we must be thinking on the same lines because I was going to call you both about going clubbing."

" _**Well we can go clubbing afterwards but anyways I'll explain why we're having this impromptu trip to the mall when you get there meet me at barns and noble at the coffee kiosk I have to get some books and cd's afterwards **_

" Kay meet you there just have to get dressed"

" **Same here meet you there." **

**10 minutes later**

I was walking into Barns and Noble towards the coffee kiosk when I ran into someone but before I could land butt first on the ground two arms reached out and caught me. When I looked up I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing because looking back at me was piercing green eyes. When I finally came to I realized he was still holding me around the waist which must look strange in B&N. and stepped out of his grasp and blushed.

" Sorry about that I'm such a Klutz"

" No problem beautiful you ok?" he said with a crooked grin that I couldn't help but want to kiss right off.

" Yeah this happens a lot. Thanks I was just about to get some coffee can I buy you a cup to thank you?" I asked hoping he would agree so I could here him speak some more.

" Well I was going to get some coffee anyways so sure."

" Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

" Edward"

" Bella"

" Very fitting."

" Huh"

" Well Bella means beautiful in Italian thus its very fitting"

" Thanks" I said blushing

" What you don't believe me"

" Nope so what, you here for just coffee or books"

" Well I'm here for both but I'm also here to get some cd's what about you"

" Well I was actually coming here to grab a cup of coffee while I wait for my friends god knows those two don't know how to get dressed under an hour. Then I was going to pick up some books and music while I sent my friends clothes shopping for me? What ?" I asked after I noticed he was smirking at me.

" Oh I was just wondering why you would send your friends to shop for clothes without you?"

" Well I don't actually like to go clothes shopping if I have to I prefer to get in and out. I prefer shopping for books and music and electronics."

" Isn't shopping like some rule in the girl handbook"

" If it is I overlooked it."

Do you even know how much it hurtThat you gave up on me to be with her?Revenge is sweeter than you ever wereI'm so mad at you right nowThat I can't even find the wordsAnd you're on the way downAnd I can't wait to see you burn" One sec got to take this"

Edward

God this girl is beautiful and funny she literally ran into me coming in and I couldn't help but want to talk to her that is of coarse after we stopped staring at each other and she stepped out of my arms. Now I was listening to her side of the phone call and wasn't getting much out of it.

" Yeah"

" Jake I cant talk right now" who's Jake

" out with the girls yeah have a great time on your trip and a surprise will be waiting for you when you get home" she doesn't look to happy I wonder who it is

" yeah babe no I'm not telling you what it is but its something you wont expect."

" okay bye"

"sorry about that"

" no problem you okay you didn't look to pleased"

" yeah my Fiancé I mean ex-fiancé is going on a business meeting or so he says I'm wanting to get revenge on him before I break it off."

" what did he do that you want revenge" I asked

" oh I walked in on him and his friend cheating on me."

" I am so sorry to hear that" not really how could someone cheat on this beautiful angel

"No biggie the relationship was going down anyways I was just waiting for an excuse to dump him. I've actually been having an awesome day so far and its going to get better but the big question is where the heck my friends are. They know I take all day when I come here."

Her name is Alice (Alice) She crawls into the window Shaped in shadows

Alice (Alice) And even though she is dreaming, she knows Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern You see there's no real ending It's only the beginning Come out and play

"speaking of the devil" I had to laugh at the ring tone

" I'm going to have to go myself but it was nice talking to you hope everything works out for you"

" okay well have fun with your friends."

Bella

I wish me and Edward could just talk some more I think I pouted when he said he had to go. I picked up the phone to see what was taking the girls forever.

" Alice where are you"

" Oh my god Bella I'm so glad we're going clothes shopping I need new clothes you cant imagine how low I am on clothes but just wanted to let you know I just ran into rose and we're walking in now"

" okay good because I was about to go shopping without you."

* click*

"Hey girls what's up I almost left if it wasn't for me running into a hot guy and I mean that literally. You wouldn't have found me here" I said joking but seriously Edward is hot."

" well what's this about?" Rose asked

" well Jacob cheated on me he doesn't know I know but I walked in on him and Leah."

" so why aren't you crying" Alice asked "I mean if my fiancé was cheating on me I would be bawling"

" well the relationship was going down in the drains anyways its like once we got engaged everything went down hill it was only a matter of time so I plan on breaking it off tomorrow. But we're using the credit cards he gave me for a shopping spree before I give everything back so I went and picked out an apartment and so Alice I want you to decorate that so that is you job" I said handing her a credit card " Rose I want you to pick out clothes and accessories for me and I mean everything possibly needed including dresses just no dangerous heels you know how I am. And get you and Alice something for the club tonight we're going to need to look smoking if I'm going to do this and I trust you. Today I give you permission to go overboard. Here's the bank card I also want you to take out some money at the local ATM and place it in my account." I told her and by this time they both were smiling at me.

" Wow that's diabolical and so unlike you. I'm so proud of you and I told you not to date him I hated him from the beginning." Alice said bouncing in her chair

" Well I'm not going to stand for cheating. So what I'm going to do is get my favorite stuff the books and music and I want you both to have everything sent to this address except for the clothes for tonight we'll meet back here when we're done and we'll change our clothes. text us when your done also" I said while I handed Alice the address.

" great will do" Alice said

" yep Its going to be a great day in the neighborhood" Rose said

" oh and after we get done at the club lets head to Jakes place we can crash their I have more revenge that is going to take place tomorrow since he's going to be away on a business trip." I told them as they were leaving and started heading to the book section.

4 Hrs Later

I purchased my books and music and decided to get their e-reader so I could purchase books on there. I can tell you now that I'm going to be spending a lot of the money on it. So I headed to the car with my purchases and went next door to the Chevy dealership and got a new 2010 Chevy Camaro convertible with the works I would have gotten the 2011 one but its not out of show rooms yet. I headed back to the coffee kiosk after texting the girls that I was done after I got there I saw the girls and we headed to the bathroom to get changed Rose in a red tie neck halter dress with lace on the bust Alice in a black halter dress with rhinestones on it. And me in a midnight blue turtle neck halter dress. As we were walking to my truck their mouths dropped when they saw my new car. We got into our vehicles and headed to the club. Once there we found a table and started talking.

" Since when do you get back at someone. Oh and tell us about this hot guy you mentioned earlier." Rose asked

" Well I don't have a problem that the engagement is over I thought I loved him but I just recently realized that it wasn't love but more like a strong like. And the guy was hot I literally ran into him in Barnes and Noble and then I asked him to join me for a cup of coffee and so we just sat there chatting for a bit he was there for books and music and then left shortly before you called. To go hang with his friends."

" well he sounds great did you get his number" Rose asked

" nope."

" why not" Alice yelled

" hush I didn't get his number because right before he left Jake called telling me he was going to be gone for the weekend so I was acting sugary sweet and I think it scared him off. But it doesn't matter." we sat there in quiet for a couple minutes when skillet's those nights came on I grabbed the girls hands

" this is so our song lets dance."

I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at allIt was better than going madFrom trying to solve all the problems we're going throughForget 'em allCause on those nights we would stand and never fallTogether we faced it allRemember when we'dStay up late and we'd talk all nightIn the dark room lit by the TV lightThrough all the hard times in my lifeThose nights kept me aliveWe'd listen to the radio play all nightDidn't want to go home to another fightThrough all the hard times in my lifeThose nights kept me aliveI remember when we used to drive anywhere but hereAs long as we'd forget our livesWe were so young and confusedThat we didn't know to laugh or cryThose nights were oursThey will live and never dieTogether we'd stand foreverRemember when we'd Stay up late and we'd talk all nightIn the dark room lit by the TV lightThrough all the hard times in my lifeThose nights kept me aliveWe'd listen to the radio play all nightDidn't want to go home to another fightThrough all the hard times in my lifeThose night kept me aliveThose nights belong to usThere's nothing wrong with usThose nights belong to usI remember when we used to laughAnd now i wish those nights would lastStay up late and we'd talk all nightIn the dark room lit by the TV lightThrough all the hard times in my lifeThose nights kept me aliveWe'd listen to the radio play all nightDidn't want to go home to another fightThrough all the hard times in my lifeThose night kept me aliveStay up late and we'd talk all nightIn the dark room lit by the TV lightThrough all the hard times in my lifeThose nights kept me aliveWe'd listen to the radio play all nightDidn't want to go home to another fightThrough all the hard times in my lifeThose night kept me aliveThose nights belong to usThere's nothing wrong _© 2006_

After dancing to Skillet, Gretchen Wilson's redneck woman came on so we danced to that.

Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll typeNo, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all nightIn a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgateI've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and StraitSome people look down on me, but I don't give a ripI'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip'Cause I'm a redneck womanI ain't no high class broadI'm just a product of my raisingI say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'And I keep my Christmas lights onOn my front porch all year longAnd I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels songSo here's to all my sisters out there keeping it countryLet me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeahVictoria's Secret, well their stuff's real niceBut I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half priceAnd still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TVNo, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want meWell, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcoreBut in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next doorI'm a redneck womanI ain't no high class broadI'm just a product of my raisingI say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'And I keep my Christmas lights onOn my front porch all year longAnd I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker songSo here's to all my sisters out there keeping it countryLet me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeahI'm a redneck womanAnd I ain't no high class broadI'm just a product of my raisingAnd I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'And I keep my Christmas lights onOn my front porch all year longAnd I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus songSo here's to all my sisters out there keeping it countryLet me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeahHell yeah, hell yeahHell yeahI said hell yeah!We went back to the table on a high laughing while I tried not to trip which I failed at when I started to fall luckily someone caught me man that's the second time today I thought to myself when I heard

"Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine." I heard his velvety voice say. I looked up and lost my breath again man this guy has to stop dazzling me.

" Are you quoting Casablanca to me?" I asked

" So what if I am" he smirked that smile that I liked a lot

I was about to reply when I heard coughing I looked over to find none other than my friends and when I looked back at Edward I noticed he was holding onto my waist still.

I moved out of his grasp yet again.

" I thought you were hanging with your friends and speaking of which these are my friends Edward this is Rose and Alice. Rose, Alice this is Edward."

" nice to meet you both" he said kissing their hands " and yes I have been hanging with my friends after I met you earlier I came over here my friends and I actually own this club."

" how fitting with the quote and all."

" yep" he said chuckling

"would you and your friends like to join us" Rose asked him in a tone that makes me wonder what she's up to.

" well I have to go see what the guys are doing I was actually on my way to talk to them when beautiful here decided to trip again. But once I'm done I'll bring them over god knows that I should probably stick by her side to make sure that I'm there to catch her"

" well its an open invitation." Alice said while looking over at me.

" thanks see you around"

After he walked off we went back to the table and just talked for a bit. While turning down guys asking us to dance.

" Wow Edwards hot he's the guy you met at B&N earlier right?"

"yep"

"well I'm pretty sure that phone call didn't scare him off" rose said

" and if I'm correct and you know I am he likes you and I mean a lot." well I do know I shouldn't bet against Alice.

" whatever but how did the shopping go please tell me you spent butt loads of money because tomorrow I'm moving out all my stuff and leaving the cards the keys and the ring for him to find when he gets back oh and that reminds me I have to change my phone number. I'll have to call Verizon later on." after I stopped rambling they both started grinning.

" yeah I got you all the furniture and stuff you would ever need and am getting to the decorating tomorrow." Alice said

"yeah and I got you a whole new wardrobe and also put the money in your account. And nice apartment by the way."

" great hey I'll be right back"

I went outside and called Verizon and had my number changed. when I got back to the table the girls were talking to Edward and who I guessed to be his friends.

" Hey Edward." I said then leaned over towards the girls and whispered that I changed my number and then sent them a text

" Hey Bella these are my friends Emmett and Jasper." Edward said

I went to shake there hands but before I could do anything Emmett had me in a bear hug.

" Can't… breathe…. Emmett" I said gasping for air.

" put her down you big oaf" Jasper said chuckling

" well since I'm up what can I get you girls and by the way its on the house." Emmett said

" long island" rose said

" sex on the beach" Alice said

" beer for me" I said

While Emmett went to get the drinks we all sat there talking I learned that Jasper is originally from Texas and moved here after college and is a psychologist and that Edward is a doctor who works here once or twice a week just to make sure things are going as they should. And Emmett is a lawyer. That one actually shocked us all. We drank our drinks but since we had to get back to Jakes to finish off the rest of my plan we didn't get to drunk. We said goodbye to the guys and headed home where we did some packing and then took out some shrimp and other raw food that would stink up the place and put it in the curtain rods and in the air ducts. The night as I was laying in bed I noticed that Edward had somehow without me knowing programmed his number into my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N hey there ya'll here's the second chapter to revenge sorry for the delay

I woke up the next day to thoughts of Edward. I decided that after we got all my crap packed up I would text him. I called the girls over and had everything transferred over to my apartment. Luckily I don't have to carry any of the furniture although my books alone took 10 boxes I decided to take the comforter and sheets and burn it I took the ashes and put it in a vase with 4 black roses. I know evil and posted a note

Dear Jacob,

I know your probably walked into the house and your probably feeling sick, well I just wanted to let you know that the nausea your probably feeling from the stench is how I felt when I saw you with Leah. Yes jerk wad I saw you both in the bed well these roses signify something to me 4 black roses one for each year you through down the drain oh and you may be asking what that black charred stuff is in the vase well that is the bedding left over from your romp I don't know how your going to get rid of the smell but that is left up to you I'm out of this. I don't want to have anything to do with you I actually want to thank you I was just waiting for a reason to dump you.

P.S please look up the song irreplaceable by Beyonce I know you've never heard the song because you hate her but it should show you how I feel about the situation.

P.S.S Also don't try to call me I changed my number and don't bother trying to contact the girls or my dad he wont know the info yet and when he does he wont be giving it to you I can promise you that because when he finds out that you did what you did to the one girl who would've been faithful to you you screwed up in his book.

Have a crappy life

Your new EX-FIANCE

Once I was done with that I put it in between the flowers and then gave the movers my address and left. I didn't even have the typical urge to look back you know the one, the one where when your moving into a new place or to a new state you turn around before leaving and reminisce about the past and all the memories in that house well I didn't have that urge instead I had the urge to burn it down but decided to be nice. I headed to my apartment and decided to text Edward.

-Hey nice move programming your number into my phone well now you have mine

*B*

- Yeah well I had to hope that you would text or call me and not leave me hanging. ;)

*E*

- yeah well what are you doing?

*B*

- Oh nothing much just going out for coffee then after that, I don't know what about you?

*E*

- Oh nothing much the movers just dropped off the rest of my crap at my new apt. So I'll probably be spending the day unpacking.

*B*

- well then I will let you get to that but how about you and the girls come join us for drinks afterwards on the house.

*E*

- okay thanks I could really use a drink after this week : )

*B*

- see you all then and don't worry things will work out.

*E*

A.N. please review I'm not sure how good of a writer I am and its worse cause I have no clue where this is going I originally planned for this to be a one shot but just didn't see it ending properly without it being so long no one would want to read it.

Edward agrees that reviews are like heroin for us humans and blood for vamps.


	3. Authors note

Hey there everyone just now able to get on the comp. My computer is still acting wonky so till I can get that fixed I wont be posting any stories so I'm putting all stories on temporary hiatus. But I'm writing when I can and I have some new stories in the works so I hope to be able to repost soon.


	4. Authors note 2

Hey guys I just wanted to let y'all know that now that my computer is fixed hopefully I'll have something posted soon. I've started taking some core classes for LPN at the local tech school so I'll be working on my stories in between classes and homework. I want to thank those of y'all who have stuck by me while my computer was being a pain.


	5. AN

Hey everyone sorry this is not an update but I do want to let ya'll know that I will probably be transferring my stories over to word press within the next couple months, then I'll be able to start updating my stories from my cell phone unlike with FF. in which I have to actually be on a full computer. I just have to learn how to use this new blog site. But until then you can still check out my page for updates on when a new chapter will be posted. The link of my new blog is on my profile. Mind you most of my stories will still be on hiatus till further notice but also check out the poll that I'm posting and please let me know which storie(s) that you would like me to start back up with first. If you don't see the poll please p-mail me but if the poll is up please do it through the poll instead, it just makes it easier for me to keep info together.


End file.
